


Stay

by cumatemen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Suspense, commander!Akashi, doctor!midorima - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumatemen/pseuds/cumatemen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cause you're made of strength and mercy, and my soul is yours to save.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki
> 
>  
> 
> Close Your Eyes © Michael Bublé
> 
>  
> 
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

Mabalacat, kota kecil yang terletak sekitar 80 kilometer barat daya Manila. Terdapat lapangan terbang yang dijadikan pangkalan grup udara 14e-201 AL Jepang. Sore itu, 19 Oktober 1944, pangkalan udara Mabalacat gempar. Laksamana Madya Akashi Seijuurou, panglima baru Armada Udara Pertama, yang membawahi seluruh kekuatan udara AL Jepang di Filipina, datang tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu ke markas pangkalan. Perwira eksekutif Commander 201 Aomine Daiki dan perwira staf senior Kolonel Kagami Taiga yang menerima kedatangannya keheranan. Ada gerangan apa Seijuurou ke Mabalacat?

 

Perwira staf dari Flotila Udara Ke-26, Mayuzumi Chihiro dan dua pimpinan skuadron dari Grup Udara 201, Letnan Kiyoshi Teppei dan Letnan Kasamatsu Yukio bergabung bersama ketiga orang itu. Keenam orang itu duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja di lantai dua. Seijuurou memandangi wajah anak buahnya satu persatu, berusaha membaca jalan pikiran masing-masing.

 

Suasana saat itu hening, sampai akhirnya Seijuurou angkat bicara. “Seperti kalian ketahui, situasi peperangan semakin genting. Munculnya armada Amerika yang kuat di Teluk Leyte telah dikonfirmasi. Sehingga, nasib Kekaisaran kita kini tergantung dari pelaksanaan Operasi Sho.”

 

Seijuurou menegaskan. “Untuk memukul mundur Amerika, dikerahkan Armada Kedua Jepang pimpinan Laksamana Miyaji Kiyoshi yang kini tengah menuju Leyte. Sedangkan tugas Armada Udara Pertama yang kupimpin bertugas untuk memberikan perlindungan udara bagi Kiyoshi. Untuk melaksanakan tugas ini, kita harus menghantam armada kapal induk musuh. Setidaknya, membuat mereka terkapar selama satu minggu sehingga kekuatan udaranya tidak akan mengganggu armada laut kita.

 

“Tōkyō menggantungkan harapannya kepada Armada Udara Pertama. Dan Sho berarti kemenangan. Apabila armadaku gagal, maka Operasi Sho akan berbalik menjadi kekalahan yang tak bisa diperbaiki lagi. Dalam operasi ini, Armada Udara Kedua di Formosa akan dipindahkan ke Filipina. Mereka akan membantu Armada Udara Pertama yang kini dalam keadaan terdesak akibat gempuran udara Amerika di Filipina yang semakin intensif.”

 

Kelima perwira itu saling berpandangan setelah mendengar apa yang disampaikan oleh panglima barunya, terutama Daiki. Ia berfirasat jika kedatangan Seijuurou ke Mabalacat bukan hanya kunjungan biasa, namun, pasti ada sesuatu yang akan disampaikannya. Sesuatu seperti, jawaban cerdas atas situasi sulit yang dihadapi Jepang.

 

“Hanya ada satu cara untuk menjamin kekuatan kita akan efektif hingga tingkat maksimal. Organisasikan unit-unit serangan bunuh diri dengan pesawat-pesawat tempur Zero disertai senjata bom dua ratus lima puluh kilogram. Masing-masing pesawat harus menabrakkan diri ke pesawat induk musuh. Cara ini memiliki kemungkinan lebih besar untuk mengenai sasaran daripada pengeboman konvensional.”

 

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Seijuurou melanjutkan ucapannya. “Daiki, kukira pesawat dengan bom seberat itu ditabrakkan ke geladak kapal induk cukup efektif. Bukankah begitu?”

 

Daiki, yang fokusnya tidak sepenuhnya pada Seijuurou, gelagapan. Ia tahu, ujung-ujungnya akan seperti ini, Seijuurou akan menyerahkan rencananya padanya dan seratus persen tidak menerima penolakan. “S-sebagai perwira eksekutif, saya tidak bisa memutuskan persoalan segenting itu tanpa mempertanyakan terlebih dahulu kepada Komandan 201 Kapten Nijimura Shuuzou.”

 

Kedua alis Seijuurou berjengit. “Aku sudah berbicara dengan Shuuzou saat di Manila. Ia menyerahkan semuanya padamu, pendapatmu adalah pendapatnya.”

 

Daiki undur diri sejenak ditemani oleh Teppei. Sebagai perwira, ia tidak mungkin langsung memberikan persetujuan tanpa mendiskusikan berbagai kemungkinan reaksi dan sikap para pilot terhadap taktik serangan bunuh diri ini. Ini serangan gila-gilaan, konyol malah. Ratusan nyawa pilot dipertaruhkan hanya demi kemenangan yang belum jelas kepastiannya.

 

Tak lama, Daiki dan Teppei bergabung kembali, menyampaikan hasil diskusinya dengan Teppei. “Diberi kepercayaan oleh komandan disertai rasa penuh tanggung jawab, saya menyatakan setuju sepenuhnya dengan pendapat Laksamana. Grup udara 201 akan melaksanakan usulan tersebut. Izinkan saya bertanya, apa Laksamana meyerahkan kepada kami untuk melakukan sendiri pembentukan satuan penyerang tersebut?”

 

Ada raut kelegaan bercampur dengan kemuraman yang ditunjukkan Seijuurou meski secara kilat. Ia sendiri tidak menyangka akan mendengar persetujuan atas usul yang ia sampaikan. Dengan sedikit berat, Seijuurou hanya mengangguk dan langsung meninggalkan tempat pertemuan untuk beristirahat.

 

Pertemuan itu berakhir, pasukan bertajuk Kamikaze resmi terbentuk.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Laksamana Madya Akashi Seijuurou, panglima termuda dalam sejarah militer Jepang. Usianya baru 28, tapi tugas yang diembannya bukan main-main. Berwatak dingin dan menjunjung tinggi _bushido_. Loyalitasnya akan negara bukan hanya sekedar ikut-ikutan, sudah tertanam dalam dirinya sejak kecil. Seijuurou menjunjung tinggi kehormatan sampai mati, sentimen nasionalisme akibat ketaatan yang amat tinggi akan Shinto tak diragukan lagi mengalir dalam nadinya.

 

Keputusannya seringkali mendapat pro dan kontra, seperti saat pembentukan Kamikaze. Tapi Seijuurou masa bodoh dengan semua itu, yang penting baginya hanyalah kemenangan Jepang. Tak ada kata kalah dalam kamus hidupnya, dan ia benci kekalahan. Apapun akan dilakukannya semata-mata demi kemenangan.

 

Termasuk, salah satu keputusan ‘gila’nya saat ini.

 

“Aku akan ikut menjadi salah satu pilot Kamikaze.”

 

Semuanya sontak terdiam. Bertanya-tanya apakah panglima mereka tidak salah berucap atau mereka tidak salah dengar. Seijuurou baru saja mengemban tugasnya sebagai panglima di Manila selama hampir tujuh bulan, taktik Kamikaze usulannya di awal masa jabatannya berjalan cukup efektif. Pilot-pilot muda dengan _bushido_ yang cukup tinggi sangat antusias menanti giliran mereka menjadi salah satu dari pilot Kamikaze. Keberhasilan Komandan Armada Udara ke-26 Kise Ryouta sebagai pelaku Kamikaze pertama yang naik pangkat menjadi Laksamana rupanya menjadi acuan para pilot muda. Seijuurou masih memiliki bawahan yang antusias untuk menjadi pilot Kamikaze; kenapa ia harus repot-repot menawarkan dirinya?

 

Namun tak ada yang berani mengutarakan pertanyaan itu. Jika Seijuurou sudah membuat keputusan seperti itu, maka keputusannya mutlak. Bahkan Shuuzou pun tak berani bertanya.

 

“Seorang pemimpin bukan hanya pandai mengambil keputusan demi kepentingan bersama, tapi juga ambil bagian dalam keputusan itu. Sebagai panglima, aku akan memilih untuk berada di depan memimpin pasukanku ketimbang hanya mengawasi di belakang. Pemimpin yang diam di belakang, sesungguhnya ialah pengecut dalam pasukan itu.”

 

Pernyataan final diutarakan. Seijuurou jelas tahu jika nyawanya adalah timbal balik dari keputusan ini. Ia bukannya mengincar jabatan yang lebih tinggi atau gelar pahlawan, ini bentuk pengabdiannya pada negara. Negara yang ia junjung tinggi kehormatannya namun tak pernah ia percayai.

 

Untuk apalagi hidupnya ia dedikasikan? Sejujurnya Seijuurou bosan dengan perang yang tak ada habisnya ini. Cepat atau lambat dirinya akan mati, di tangan Sekutu maupun direnggut penyakit di masa tuanya. Tapi harga dirinya akan jatuh melempem jika ia sampai mati di tangan Sekutu. Seijuurou tentu tak menginginkan hal itu; dan mempercepat kematiannya dengan ambil bagian dalam Kamikaze adalah opsi terbaik menurutnya.

 

Shuuzou membuka suara. “Jika itu maumu, baiklah. Mulai minggu depan kau resmi sebagai pilot Kamikaze, pasukan yang kau pimpin berjumlah seratus orang. Sebelum itu, kau harus benar-benar mengenal siapa saja bawahanmu.”

 

Seijuurou tersenyum senang. _Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada hidup._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Menjelang pertengahan 1945, Seijuurou yakin bahwa inilah akhir hidupnya. Semua yang sudah ia rencanakan sudah jelas. Tadi pagi, ia bersama Letnan Furihata Kouki menerbangkan A6M Mitsubishi Zero “Zeke” dan berhasil melumpuhkan kapal induk USS Bunker Hill dengan menjatuhkan bom 550-lb yang menerjang dek penerbangan dan tergelincir ke samping. Bola api raksasa muncul dari tiga puluh pesawat yang tengah parkir dengan bahan bakar penuh, tiga puluh detik kemudian Zeke kedua yang diterbangkan oleh Seijuurou terjun vertikal melalui peluru tembakan anti pesawat sambil menjatuhkan bom lainnya, kemudian menabrak dek penerbangan yang dekat dengan menara kontrol. Bom menembus dek dan meledak, menyebabkan nyala neraka dari ledakan bensin yang terbakar.

 

Kouki yang menerbangkan pesawat pertama, tewas seketika setelah bom meledak. Tapi ia, yang menerbangkan pesawat kedua dan melakukan aksi paling berbahaya, kenapa masih bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya bernafas dengan tenang?

 

Ini benar-benar diluar nalar. Seijuurou hilang kesadaran sebelum akhirnya tercebur ke Laut Filipina dan diselamatkan oleh Kiyoshi. Seijuurou yakin benar jika apa yang dilakukannya pagi itu bisa membuatnya tewas seketika seperti Kouki. Namun empat puluh delapan jam setelahnya, Seijuurou tercengang mendapati dirinya terbangun di atas kartil di sebuah rumah sakit.

 

Kenapa semuanya bisa seperti ini?

 

_Kenapa ia masih hidup?_

 

Ketukan di pintu terdengar, sebelum akhirnya pintu itu digeser oleh seseorang. Seijuurou mendongak, mendapati seorang pria dengan perawakan tinggi tegap berjalan menghampirinya. Surai _emerald_ nya terlihat begitu mencolok dengan helaian poni yang jatuh hampir menutupi matanya yang dihiasi kacamata. Seijuurou tidak sadar kalau ia memandangi pria itu terlalu lama sampai-sampai melupakan fakta bahwa kini pria itu berjarak kurang dari satu meter dengannya.

 

“Akashi- _sama_ , terhitung sejak empat puluh delapan jam yang lalu saya menjadi dokter yang akan mendampingi Anda hingga Anda dinyatakan bisa bergabung kembali bersama pasukan Anda. Saya Midorima Shintarou, mohon kerjasamanya.”

 

Sepasang alis Seijuurou berkedut. “Panggil aku Akashi, atau Seijuurou, atau apapun itu. Tanpa embel-embel lain di belakang namaku.”

 

Shintarou nampak ragu, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk paham. “Baiklah, Akashi. Cukup mengejutkan mengetahui fakta bahwa Anda selamat setelah melakukan tugas sebagai pilot Kamikaze tanpa gangguan memori, mental atau sebagainya—meski Anda harus kehilangan betis kiri Anda akibat tertembak saat diselamatkan oleh Laksamana Miyaji.”

 

Shintarou berbicara terlalu cepat, dan sialnya kepala Seijuurou masih terasa berat sehingga ia tak bisa menangkap semua perkataan Shintarou.

 

“Jangan terlalu formal padaku, Shintarou.”

 

Shintarou menggeleng. “Tidak bisa- _nodayo_. Aku harus menghormati pasienku.”

 

“Jangan membantahku, Shintarou.”

 

Pria berusia tiga puluh empat tahun itu memilih untuk bungkam. Tanpa banyak bicara ia segera memeriksa keadaan Seijuurou, dan Seijuurou pun ikut-ikutan diam. Atmosfer canggung diantara keduanya terasa sangat pekat, terlebih keduanya sama-sama orang yang tidak suka bicara banyak pada orang yang baru dikenalnya.

 

Selesai dengan pemeriksaannya, tanpa kata Shintarou membalikkan badannya untuk pergi. Ditatap intens oleh orang yang baru dikenalnya dengan durasi yang tidak sebentar tentu saja membuatnya merasa risih. Berkali-kali ia harus melakukan alibi membetulkan letak kacamatanya untuk mengalihkan perasaan risihnya itu.

 

“Saya akan kembali untuk memeriksa keadaan Anda nanti sore. Selamat beristirahat... Akashi.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Lima minggu sudah Seijuurou menghabiskan waktunya di rumah sakit. Shuuzou, Chihiro, Daiki, Kiyoshi, Taiga, Teppei, dan Yukio tak pernah absen memberikan perkembangan armada perang pada Seijuurou. Jepang nampaknya semakin terdesak oleh Sekutu, taktik Kamikaze tak berjalan seefektif dulu, membuat Seijuurou pusing sendiri memikirkannya. Sebagai orang kepercayaan Kaisar Hirohito, Seijuurou merasa paling bertanggung jawab dalam perang ini. Berkali-kali ia menderita maag karena sering telat makan akibat terlalu larut dalam pemikirannya mengenai taktik perang. Berkali-kali pula ia akan mendapati dirinya diceramahi oleh Shintarou sebelum dokter itu menyuapinya dengan paksa.

 

Seperti saat ini, Seijuurou baru saja mendengarkan ceramah untuk yang kesekian kalinya dari Shintarou. Seijuurou hanya tersenyum sekilas seraya mengatakan ‘aku mengerti’ berulang kali sebelum keheningan lagi-lagi melanda mereka.

 

Saat ini keduanya tengah berada di taman belakang rumah sakit. Letak rumah sakit yang sedikit terpencil dari hingar bingar kota Manila itu sedikit lebih damai karena perang tidak terpusat disini. Taman yang ditanami rumput dan beberapa spesies bunga itu ukurannya cukup luas, sebuah kursi panjang dan ayunan di tengahnya menjadi pelengkap sekaligus _spot_ kesukaan Seijuurou acap kali Shintarou membawanya kesini.

 

“Akashi,” Shintarou memanggil namanya tiba-tiba. “Bagaimana... kalau Jepang kalah? Bukannya aku mendoakan seperti itu- _nodayo_. Aku hanya penasaran.”

 

Seijuurou benci kekalahan, semua tahu itu. Tapi mengingat keadaan Jepang yang saat ini terdesak, sepertinya tipis kemungkinan untuk menang. Ditambah dengan keadaannya yang belum benar-benar pulih—Shintarou melarangnya untuk bergabung kembali dengan pasukannya karena memprediksikan bahwa ia mengalami trauma hingga ditakutkan menimbulkan kecemasan berlebih—membuatnya tak bisa menyatakan sejumlah taktik baru secara jelas. Seijuurou hanya bisa berharap pada rekan-rekannya—meski ia sebenarnya benci hal itu.

 

“Kalau Jepang kalah, kita ulangi semuanya dari nol. Semua kehancuran yang kita alami, kita bangun kembali. Tak ada kata terlambat untuk memulai sesuatu yang baru. Saat ini kita boleh kalah, tapi di masa depan, Jepang akan memimpin dunia.”

 

“Sebagai panglima dan penganut _bushido_ yang tinggi, kau pasti akan merasa terpukul dan sedih jika kekalahan itu terjadi. Begitukah perasaanmu?”

 

“Dengan berat hati, ya. Tapi tak ada gunanya bersedih, Jepang harus bangkit lagi sesegera mungkin dan menunjukkan bahwa inilah pemenang yang sesungguhnya. Mereka semua akan tunduk dan mengakui kekuatan Jepang bisa lebih dari mereka.”

 

Shintarou tertawa kecil, ia tutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. “Kau semangat sekali, Akashi.”

 

Bagi Seijuurou, yang baru pertama kali melihat dan mendengar Shintarou tertawa, hal itu membuatnya terkesiap. Tawa bernada rendah itu nyatanya berdampak pada jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat. Lebih cepat dibandingkan saat Seijuurou mendengar Shintarou bicara padanya dengan lebih santai akhir-akhir ini.

 

“Shintarou, barusan kau tertawa?”

 

Ditanya seperti itu, Shintarou panik. Satu hal yang ada dipikirannya adalah, tindakannya salah. Seijuurou pasti mengira bahwa ia menertawakan dirinya.

 

“Aku tidak sadar- _nodayo_! Aku tidak bermaksud menertawakanmu!”

 

Seijuurou menggeleng. “Aku suka tawamu.”

 

“Eh? Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak, Akashi! Itu memalukan- _nodayo_.”

 

Melihat reaksi Shintarou, mau tak mau membuat Seijuurou ikut tertawa. Hanya tawa kecil, tapi cukup untuk membuat perasaannya menghangat. Ah, sudah berapa lama ia tidak tertawa?

 

“Berhenti tertawa- _nodayo_. Aku punya berita bagus untukmu.”

 

Seijuurou merubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersila menghadap Shintarou sehingga kini ia bisa melihat jelas lekukan wajah Shintarou dari samping. Kontur rahangnya yang tajam dan tegas membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan. Menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Shintarou membuat Seijuurou selalu memperhatikannya dan menyadari bahwa Shintarou benar-benar tampan—meski ia tak mengatakan hal itu secara langsung pada Shintarou.

 

_Tampan sih, tapi sudah kepala tiga masih lajang. Buat apa._

“Apa itu?”

 

“Mulai besok, kau akan memakai kaki palsu. Mulai besok juga Murasakibara dan Kuroko akan menemanimu sampai kau benar-benar nyaman beraktivitas dengan bantuan kaki palsu itu.”

 

Murasakibara dan Kuroko. Seijuurou tidak tahu siapa Murasakibara, tapi ia kenal Kuroko Tetsuya, adik tiri Chihiro yang menjadi perawat di rumah sakit ini. Ada sedikit kekecewaan tergambar di mata Seijuurou yang tak tertangkap oleh Shintarou. “Kenapa tidak kau saja?”

 

Shintarou menoleh. “Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Pasienku bukan hanya kau seorang, Akashi.”

 

Seijuurou membuang nafas. Mau bagaimana lagi kalau begitu, toh ia tidak bisa seenaknya memonopoli Shintarou saat ini.

 

“Dan setelah kau mulai terbiasa beraktivitas dengan memakai kaki palsu itu, saat itulah kau bisa keluar dari rumah sakit ini dan bergabung kembali dengan pasukanmu.”

 

Seijuurou tersenyum kecut. “Kau mengusirku, Shintarou.”

 

“Apa? Tentu saja tidak- _nodayo_. Memang sudah seharusnya seperti itu. Lagipula kau pasti bosan berada disini.”

 

“Selama ada kau, aku tidak bosan.”

 

Shintarou memalingkan muka. Rona merah menjalari wajahnya dan membuat Seijuurou berpikir bahwa pria itu ternyata mempunyai sisi manis juga.

 

“Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, Akashi.”

 

Seijuurou mengedikkan bahunya, sesaat kemudian tiba-tiba _melompat_ ke arah Shintarou dan membuat pria itu terpekik kaget. Wajah Seijuurou kini tepat berada di depannya, dengan nyamannya pemuda yang enam tahun lebih muda darinya itu mendudukkan dirinya di atas pangkuannya.

 

“Ya Tuhan, Akashi! Apa yang kau lakukan- _nodayo_?!”

 

“Tidak ada. Hanya teringat sesuatu mengenai kemungkinan kekalahan Jepang.”

 

Shintarou memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari kontak mata dengan Seijuurou. “Ugh. Tak usah seperti ini juga- _nodayo_. Kau hampir merusak _lucky item_ ku.”

 

“Tapi ini ada kaitannya denganmu, Shintarou.”

 

“Jangan bercanda, Akashi. Aku ini bukan orang militer- _nodayo_.”

 

“Kau bertanya padaku, bagaimana kalau Jepang kalah dalam Perang Dunia 2, bukan begitu? Kau juga bertanya mengenai perasaanku jika Jepang harus kalah dari Sekutu.”

 

“Lalu?”

 

“Aku punya jawaban yang lebih bagus.”

 

“Ha?”

 

“Kalau Jepang kalah, kita bisa kembali lagi ke Jepang—”

 

Shintarou menoleh kembali ke arah Akashi. Sepasang manik zamrudnya bertumbukan dengan manik dikromia Seijuurou yang memukau. “Hari ini kau sangat tidak Akashi Seijuurou sekali. Sebenarnya kau kenapa- _nodayo_?”

 

“Jangan memotong ucapanku, Shintarou.”

 

“Baiklah, teruskan.”

 

“Kalau Jepang kalah, kita bisa kembali lagi ke Jepang—”

 

“Kenapa diulangi lagi.”

 

“Sudah kubilang jangan memotong ucapanku, Shin~ta~rou~”

 

“Ugh. Teruskan.”

 

“Saat kita kembali ke Jepang, kau harus hidup bersamaku, Tuan Midorima Shintarou.”

 

“Kenapa harus?”

 

Seijuurou tak menjawab. Ia tatap kedua mata Shintarou sejenak sebelum akhirnya menabrakkan bibirnya dengan bibir Shintarou. Pria itu lagi-lagi terpekik kaget atas tindakan Seijuurou. Seijuurou memagut bibirnya cukup kasar, Shintarou kewalahan dan membiarkan Seijuurou yang mengendalikan semuanya. Di sela-sela ciumannya, Seijuurou berbisik,

 

“ _You’re the reason that I’m feeling ‘it’s finally safe to stay’_ , Shin.”

 

Shintarou tercengang atas pengakuan Seijuurou. Ia mendorong paksa Seijuurou hingga pagutan mereka terlepas. Matanya menatap nyalang pada Seijuurou.

 

“Sebaiknya kau tidak bercanda, Akashi.”

 

“Siapa yang bercanda? Aku serius mengatakannya.”

 

Shintarou menghela nafasnya. Punggungnya yang berada dalam posisi tegak dan kaku ia lemaskan. Ia menutup kedua matanya sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Seijuurou.

 

“Mau bagaimana lagi. Sepertinya kau tidak memberiku opsi untuk menolak- _nodayo_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, saya gak jago-jago amat soal sejarah, jadi mohon bantuannya apabila ada kesalahan informasi di atas ^^


End file.
